12 Months For Forget You
by cyhnn
Summary: Park Chanyeol s'est donné un an, douze mois, trois-cents soixante-cinq jours pour effacer la peine qui lui torturait le cœur. Baekhyun était peut-être mort, mais le pire était réservé à ceux qui restaient. (EXO/Baekyeol)
1. Chapter 1

• **Janvier**

« Chanyeol… Ça fait au moins six jours que tu es enfermé dans cette chambre. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas sortir prendre l'air ? » soupira une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Je veux juste me reposer encore un petit moment. » répondit ce dernier d'une voix sans émotion.

Sa mère acquiesça en soupirant avant de faire demi-tour. Chanyeol arrivait très bien à imaginer son visage déçu et frustré dans son esprit sombre, mais il n'avait pas la force de se lever du lit et de profiter de la vie comme il le faisait avant.

Il passait chacune de ses journées à fixer les murs de sa chambre, impassible, attendant que le soleil décline pour qu'il puisse enfin être plongé dans la pénombre que lui réservait la nuit, et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Ce corps qui était devenu vide, pâle, mort et sans intérêt.

Parce que oui, Park Chanyeol est mort avec _lui_ le 25 Décembre 2013.

L'adolescent porta une main tremblante à ses lèvres, les yeux à moitié fermés. Son corps se secoua de sanglots tandis qu'il faisait de son mieux pour qu'on ne puisse pas l'entendre à l'extérieur. À chaque fois qu'il pensait à _lui_, son cœur devenait douloureux, empoisonnant, à tel point qu'il ressentait la sensation qu'on le lui arrachait de la poitrine.

Malgré le soleil qui envahissait la pièce de ses longs bras lumineux depuis la fenêtre, Chanyeol ferma les yeux et retira sa main de sa bouche, laissant y couler de celle-ci un filet de bave qu'il essuya rapidement sur son short. Il devait le voir, l'imaginer, le sculpter.

Il se sentait mourir, autrement.

« Channie ! »

Assis sur une herbe confortable, l'interpellé frémit à l'entente de la voix qui martyrisait les pauvres battements de son cœur. Surpris de voir la personne qu'il chérissait dans le parc où il se rendait pour jouer de la guitare, il leva la tête, mais la baissa instantanément en sentant le soleil lui torturer les yeux.

« Oui ? » répondit-il, tremblant presque, lorsque son interpellant posa sa main sur son épaule robuste après s'être accroupi à sa hauteur.

« Apprends-moi à jouer de la guitare ! »

« Là, tout de suite ? » s'enquit le grand d'un air surpris.

« Tu préfères que je meurs avant ? » fit le garçon, sarcastique.

Chanyeol eut un petit sourire au coin. Il poussa son camarade d'un geste de main vif et se mit à califourchon sur lui afin de tirer ses joues rondes.

« Ne dis pas ce genre de choses, je ne veux pas mourir maintenant ! « s'écria Chanyeol.

« Comment ça ? »

Plus sérieux, Chanyeol se leva du corps de son ami, et s'assied juste à côté de lui. Ce dernier souffla de soulagement, et se mit en tailleur face au grand brun qui le dépassait de plusieurs têtes.

« Byun Baekhyun » commença-t-il d'une voix dramatique, le poing sur le cœur « s'il t'arriverait de mourir avant moi, je te jure que je partirais avec toi. »

Le prénommé Baekhyun lui frappa le haut du crâne d'une façon énervée.

« Yah ! Ne dis pas ce genre de trucs ! »

« C'est la vérité ! » se plaignit Chanyeol en caressant l'endroit où le plus petit l'avait frappé. « Tu es devenu tellement envahissant que je ne peux plus imaginer ma vie sans toi maintenant ! »

« Envahissant ?! » Baekhyun se retint d'exploser de rire et se rua sur le ventre de Chanyeol. « C'est toi qui me colle tout le temps ! » s'écria-t-il en chatouillant le lycéen qui le suppliait d'arrêter.

Riant à gorge déployée, les cordes vocales douloureuses, Chanyeol repassa chacun de ses mots dans sa tête, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Oh oui, il le pensait.

Trois petits _tocs_ à la porte le firent ouvrir les yeux. Lentement, il les cligna et enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller après avoir constaté que la lune n'avait pas encore montré le bout de son nez. Il avait encore rêvé de _lui_.

De _Byun Baekhyun_.

Rien qu'en repensant à ce visage innocent qui exprimait si bien la joie de vivre, son diaphragme se contractait, et il avait l'impression d'étouffer, de se noyer dans de l'air. C'était tellement étrange de se dire que son _bacon_ n'était plus de ce monde, qu'il ne l'avait pas encore compris. Il faisait le souffrant, mais n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'il devrait poursuivre le reste de sa vie sans la présence du petit brun. La mort ne faisait pas demi-tour lorsqu'elle frappait. Jamais.

« Chanyeol » souffla une voix assez forte pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

En devinant que la personne qui était derrière la porte n'était autre que sa mère, le jeune homme se redressa et frotta ses yeux rouges.

« M'oui, maman ? »

« Je peux entrer ? » elle supplia presque.

« Oui, vas-y. »

Collant son dos au mur blanc, il vit sa génitrice s'avancer d'un pas hésitant vers lui. Elle prit place à ses côtés sur son lit, et tint les mains robustes de son fils dans les siennes. Le voir dans cet état lui brisait le cœur. Sans même qu'il ne le sache lui même, elle l'entendait souvent hurler dans son sommeil avant de sangloter silencieusement.

Et cette scène se produisait toujours de la même façon.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul mot qui franchissait les lèvres roses et pulpeuses de l'adolescent :

« _Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun._ »

Sa voix prenait des hauteurs qui semblaient tout dire. Et lorsqu'elle entrait quelques fois dans la chambre de ce dernier, le corps tremblant, elle le découvrait le visage souffrant, les sourcils froncés et le nez rouge.

" _Tu n'es pas vraiment parti, hein ? _"

Elle le lisait sur son expression.

Chanyeol n'avait pas encore pleinement réalisé. Et elle savait qu'à l'instant où il se rendra réellement compte de la mort de son proche, ces nuits bruyantes et ce visage grisé ne seront rien comparé à ce qu'il vivra.

« Hé… À quoi tu penses comme ça ? »

« À rien, à rien. » elle sourit.

Chanyeol la suivit dans son geste, le coeur n'y étant pourtant pas. Il devinait déjà qu'elle mentait.

« Je me demande, Channie .. que représentait Baekhyun pour toi ? Tu… Tu as l'impression d'avoir perdu comme un frère, c'est ça ? »

D'abord surpris du sujet de la question, il aborda un air soucieux puis haussa les épaules et décida d'y répondre d'un ton détaché.

« Il représente tout ce qui compte à mes yeux. »

Son ventre était noué et il pouvait entendre les battements irréguliers de son organe vital tellement ils sonnaient forts.

« Mais je ne le considère pas comme un frère c'est… c'est plus fort que ça. Ça me prend les tripes, la tête, le cœur… _tout_. »

Ses joues devinrent rouges. Il avait même l'impression que ce son profond et irrégulier pouvait parvenir aux oreilles de sa mère.

D'ailleurs, après avoir scruté cette dernière d'un oeil curieux, il nota que le visage de la femme s'était obscurcit, comme figé.

« M-Maman ? » hésita-t-il après un long silence.

" _Tout_ " était sûrement un mot trop intense. Cependant, il correspondait exactement à ce que Baekhyun représentait pour lui.

Non.

À ce qu'il représentait **encore** aujourd'hui.

Byun Baekhyun était son tout, son sourire, sa joie de vivre, son béguin, son meilleur ami, son confident, son épaule et tellement d'autres encore.

Sans lui, Park Chanyeol, le _happy virus_, devenait juste un virus.

« Je comprends. C'est ton meilleur ami. C'est normal. » répondit celle-ci après un long moment.

Le soulagement qu'elle ait enfin prit la parole laissa place à un petit agacement.

« Maman, j'aime Baekhyun. »

« Oui, je n'en doute pas, chéri. » sourit tendrement sa génitrice en resserrant ses mains froides autour des siennes.

Elle n'avait pas encore bien saisi.

« Non. »

Chanyeol tira ses bras en arrière et affronta cette dernière du regard.

《 _J'aime_ Baekhyun. 》

Si l'on entendait les enfants crier dehors, dans la rue, dans la maison des Park, il en était tout autre chose. Un silence froid avait finit par s'installer. Debout droit comme un " i " dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre de son fils soupira un homme qui se trouvait être le père de Chanyeol.

Il le savait, lui. Il avait posé le doigt dessus depuis un siècle. Voir ces deux guignols se regarder d'une façon si étincellante au quotidien ne lui avait pas échapper si facilement, ce qui n'était pas le cas pour sa femme ; elle, concluait toujours qu'il était juste question d'une grande amitié, d'un amour fraternel.

Ou peut-être qu'elle ne voulait juste pas se faire à l'idée que Chanyeol, son fils, puisse aimer les hommes. Monsieur Park savait très bien que le sujet de l'homosexualité ne l'atteignait pas vraiment, mais elle avait toujours parlé d'un bel avenir pour le fruit de sa souffrance.

Une femme, deux enfants et un bon travail.

Il eut envie de prendre Chanyeol dans ses bras en constatant que celui-ci était entièrement crispé par ce manque de parole.

« Chérie, le riz est prêt, allons dîner ... Chanyeol, tu te joins à nous ? »

Le lycéen releva des yeux humides et rouges vers son père, puis secoua négativement la tête, tout en tentant d'ignorer sa mère qui fixait lamentablement le sol, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien mangé depuis des jours. »

« L'appétit n'est pas là. » répondit calmement le grand, la voix tremblante.

« Tu sais, on dit que c'est en mangeant qu'on a faim. Je vais te faire monter un plateau, et tu vas me faire plaisir et tout manger, hein ? »

Fatigué de se prendre la tête à cause d'un simple dîner, Chanyeol acquiesça. Sa mère se leva silencieusement du lit, direction la sortie.

« Maman, il n'est pas question de ce que représentait Baekhyun pour moi, mais de ce qu'il représente encore aujourd'hui. » remarqua l'adolescent d'une voix qui se voulait assurée.

«** Baekhyun est mort. **»

Et elle claqua la porte derrière elle.

« Chanyeooooooooool ! » s'exclama une voix derrière lui, avant de se figer en voyant l'état du jeune homme lorsqu'il se retourna. « Oula. »

Chanyeol était en effet très pâle et ses yeux rouges contrastaient avec cette blancheur immaculée. Il salua son ami Luhan d'un simple mouvement de tête, et reprit son chemin vers leur salle de classe.

« Tes vacances aux Caraïbes se sont bien passées ? » demanda-t-il sans pour autant s'y réellement attacher.

Luhan partit donc dans un discours des plus farfelus qui résumait ses vacances dans la chaleur et la plage.

« La cuisine locale est super aussi ! Et y'a pleins de snacks chinois là-bas, mais je préfères ceux d'ici n'empêche ! Et t'as vu ? Je suis devenu tout bronzé ! » déclara-t-il après avoir parlé depuis près de dix minutes. « Et toi ? »

« À chier. »

Chanyeol tentait de faire abstraction aux regards tristes qu'on lui adressait dans les couloirs, mais ceux-ci devinrent de plus en plus forcés. Il n'en pouvait plus de se sentir observé de la sorte. Surtout lorsqu'il en ressortait un arrière-goût de pitié.

« Luhan, allons sécher. »

« Sérieux ? Le jour de la rentrée ? » rit ce dernier. « OK, allons nous mettre au soleil. »

Chanyeol lui lança un regard incompris.

« T'as dis qu'on devait sécher. » expliqua alors le blond, hilare.

Chanyeol ne sourit même pas à la blague de son camarade, et le tira à l'extérieur de la salle de classe qui attendait bruyamment le premier professeur.

« C'est la première fois qu'on fait ça sans Baekhyun. On aurait dû le prévenir. Il risque de se vexer. » remarqua le chinois tout en buvant son _bubble tea_.

Installé confortablement à une table de l'un de ses cafés favoris, Chanyeol remuait le liquide épais conservé dans une timbale en plastique, la main sous la mâchoire.

« Ouais. » répondit-il d'un ton légèrement sec.

Curieux, Luhan s'approcha.

« Vous vous êtes disputés ? »

Il était rentré en Corée du Sud la veille - même si sa tête pétait la forme - et n'était au courant de rien. Tout ce qu'il y a put se produire était resté ici, et Luhan était devenu incontactable pendant ces deux semaines de vacances passées.

« Non. »

« Alors quoi ? »

Le dire à haute voix était trop douloureux, et l'écrire ferait rester cette phrase horrible dans sa tête pour une longue période.

« Baekhyun est parti. »

« Sérieux ? » La mine du blond se transforma. Elle devint effrayée. « Il a emménagé où ? »

« Pas de cette façon-là… »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Le fait que Baekhyun puisse mourir était trop inévident à penser. Ce genre d'évènement n'avait sa place que dans les cauchemars, pas dans la vie de tous les jours.

En fait, ils étaient juste loin de la réalité.

« Chanyeol, où est passé Baekhyun ? » força son ami en tremblotant.

Le grand sentait l'eau glaciale de sa timbale retomber contre ses doigts. Il ne voulait pas que Luhan se persécute à la réalité. Après tout, il n'était pas le seul à tenir au petit coréen, même si ce n'était pas exactement la même situation, les mêmes sentiments.

« Baekhyun i-il… » Bégaya-t-il.

Les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge, ils s'accrochaient à ses cordes vocales, ne voulant sortir.

« Channie… »

Les yeux bridés de Luhan étaient larmoyants.

« E-Est-ce que Baekhyun est… » Il ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir d'une lenteur extrême. « Au ciel, tout là haut ? »

Chanyeol plaqua une main contre sa bouche et se mordit l'ongle du pouce.

Non, non.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Il le savait déjà, mais il n'arrivait pas à réaliser. Ça paraissait tellement irréalisable.

Baekhyun était jeune. Beaucoup trop pour mourir.

Ses sanglots silencieux se mêlèrent alors à ceux de son ami donc l'humour et la joie avaient compètement désertés le corps.

• **Février**

« Ce n'est pas possible… » soupira avec colère madame Park, les poings sur les hanches.

Elle lança un regard à son mari qui buvait tranquillement son café, assis sur une des chaises de la salle à manger.

« Chanyeol est encore enfermé dans sa chambre. »

« Il est en deuil, chérie. »

L'homme souffla sur le liquide marron avant de le faire glisser entre ses lèvres et de l'avaler. Il fixa le long cheveu brun de sa femme qui s'était posé sur son nez et soupira.

« Laisse le temps faire ce qu'il a à faire. »

« C'est mon fils ! » s'écria-t-elle, ébahie.

Elle ne pouvait simplement pas le voir se détruire à petits feux sans ne rien dire ! Il fallait faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

Avec agacement, monsieur Park rumina que Chanyeol était aussi son fils, mais qu'il ne s'acharnait pas comme elle le faisait sur les choses dont il n'avait le pouvoir de changer.

« Et puis, Baekhyun était la personne qu'il aimait. Tu n'y songes pas assez souvent. » poursuivit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il s'inquiétait pour son fils. Notamment pour son avenir : celui-ci étant en dernière année de lycée devra passer ses examens de baccalauréat à la fin de cette année.

Il espérait donc qu'il s'en remettrait assez vite.

« Je n'arrive pas à me faire à cette idée. Je veux dire… de Chanyeol et Baekhyun en couple. » souffla tristement la femme en se laissant tomber sur une des chaises présentes dans la pièce.

Elle fixa ses orteils nus, et songea secrètement qu'ils étaient bien égoïstes avec leur fils.

Ressemblait-il à cela ?

D'un pas énervé et bruyant, Chanyeol grimpa les marches de l'escaliers qu'il avait tantôt descendu. Il devinait déjà l'expression frustrée de ses parents en concluant qu'il les avaient entendus.

Est-ce qu'ils pensaient qu'il était juste un pauvre garçon en deuil ? Quelqu'un qui ne pouvait rien faire ?

Sa mère s'inquiétait trop et son père, pas assez. Chanyeol se sentait trop aimé et ignoré à la fois.

Après de longues minutes allongé sur son lit à fixer le plafond, les sourcils froncés, il décida de s'activer un peu. Il prit sa guitare et commença à jouer quelques notes.

_« Apprends-moi la guitare ! »_

La voix innocente et enfantine de Baekhyun refit surface dans son esprit. Était-il réellement incapable de tourner la page ?

Effrayé, il lâcha l'instrument.

Comment ça " tourner la page " ?

Il n'y avait rien à oublier. Il ne s'était rien passé.

« Sale cauchemar de merde. »

Chanyeol baissa les yeux, il allait bientôt se réveiller. C'était sûr. La réalité ne pouvait pas être aussi rude, pas vrai ?

Ayant le besoin de se changer les idées, Chanyeol enfila rapidement ses chaussures et descendit de la maison par la fenêtre, s'aidant d'une corde qui trainait dans son placard depuis des années.

Errant comme un esprit dans les rues bondées de Séoul, il arriva sans même se rendre compte devant la maison de la famille Byun.

La famille de Baekhyun.

Juste en voyant cette énorme bâtisse, il avait l'impression de revisionner tous ces moments passés avec lui dans cet endroit qui lui était chaleureux à l'époque, avant que tout parte en vrille.

Ce samedi après-midi là, le soleil tapait fort. Ses énormes rayons lumineux avaient fait sortir les habitants de Séoul en shorts et débardeurs.

Baekhyun et Chanyeol, transpirant comme des rivières dans le salon, n'avaient pas fait exception.

« Baekkie, comment ça se fait que t'ait pas de ventilateur chez toi ? » se plaignit le grand, imitant un enfant.

« Il est en panne. » répondit le concerné en levant sa chevelure brune, afin de laisser un minimum de vent passer dans son cou.

La maison n'accueillait que les deux adolescents étant donné que monsieur et madame Byun travaillaient à cette heure. C'est donc avec beaucoup d'entrain et de cris que les deux meilleurs amis comblaient les pièces.

« Je vais mourir de chaud… » continua Chanyeol. « Baekhyun, je vais me déshabiller. »

« Attends, attends ! Je ferme les rideaux, y'a une mamie bizarre à côté ! » s'esclaffa le lycée, le dos courbé à cause de ses rires.

Il abandonna Chanyeol sur le canapé, et s'apprêta à aller fermer les fenêtres lorqu'il se ravisa en déclarant qu'il y ferait encore plus chaud, ce à quoi Chanyeol a répondu que les propos du petit brun n'avaient aucun sens vu qu'il n'y avait pas de vent.

« Mais si, regarde ! »

Il pointa du doigt le feuillage de l'arbre d'un de ses voisins qui restait fixe, comme mort.

« Ouais j'ai vu. » s'exclama Chanyeol en frappant dans ses mains, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux plissés.

« M-Mais ! » Baekhyun se retourna vers le grand. « Quand je regardais, ça bougeait ! 》

« Ouais, ouais. 》laissa-t-il échapper, pas très convaincu.

Chanyeol fit remonter son débardeur juste au-dessus de son nombril, se plaignant toujours du manque d'air. Il ferma des yeux, tout de même heureux de passer sa journée avec Baekhyun. Ce dernier savait-il l'intensité des sentiments qu'il portait à son égard ? Chanyeol tressaillit.

Il était prêt.

Il allait dire tout ce qu'il possédait dans le cœur.

Rouvrant lentement ses paupières, Chanyeol chercha du regard son ami qui avait complètement déserté. Paniquant, il se leva du fauteuil et se dirigea dans le couloir principal.

« BAAAAEKKIE ? »

Il commença à envisager toutes sortes de situations improbables : mort, évanouissement, kidnapping, viol…

« T'ES OÙÙÙ ? »

« Ici Channie ! »

Chanyeol, soulagé, se dirigea vers l'exclamation de son protégé et l'aperçut, la tête plongée dans le frigidaire et le torse nu. Il vit ensuite le tee-shirt rouge de celui-ci traîner sur le carrelage.

« Tu fais quoi ? » demanda-t-il en s'avançant.

« Je me rafraîchis ! » explosa de rire Baekhyun en cognant sa tête contre la poignée de l'objet, comme désespéré de lui même.

Chanyeol s'accroupit sur le sol, ses rires ne pouvant s'arrêter.

Il n'arrivait pas à pleurer. Parce que, dans sa tête, les choses n'avaient pas totalement changées. Baekhyun allait revenir, le monde sans lui .. il ne l'imaginait même pas. Son petit univers à lui, son cœur qui toquait fortement dans sa poitrine, tout cela était relié au petit coréen.

Il l'aimait. Ses sentiments étaient si profonds qu'ils lui faisaient mal.

« Ch-Chanyeol ? »

L'interpellé se retourna, se mettant dos à la maison qu'il contemplait depuis une dizaine de minutes.

Son regard sans émotion percuta celui si semblable d'une femme aux cheveux courts et noirs, les mains magnifiquement fines, la peau blanche et l'air fatigué transformant ses traits beaux au naturel.

Au début, il ne la reconnut pas et continua d'observer cette inconnue qui portait un sac en plastique dans ses bras. Ses vêtements fins et sales qui lui donnaient un air pauvre ne lui parlait pas non plus.

Puis, il comprit.

« Bonjour, madame Byun ! » s'inclina-t-il rapidement, surpris.

Comment avait-elle pu changer à ce point ?

« Je ne vous avais pas reconnu. » expliqua-t-il en triturant ses doigts.

« C'est vrai que beaucoup de choses ont changé aujourd'hui… »

Chanyeol baissa la tête.

Il fallait réellement qu'ils cessent de dire ça.

Rien n'avait changé.

« Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu. Tu es devenu encore plus beau qu'avant. » Sourit la femme en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de la maison. « Tu veux entrer ? »

Hochant fébrilement la tête, Chanyeol la suivit, la regardant insérer une des clefs de son trousseau dans la serrure de la porte.

À l'intérieur, il se rendit compte qu'aucun meuble n'avait bougé, aucun mur n'avait changé de couleur, aucun tableau déplacé. Pourtant, il manquait quelque chose.

Comme s'ils avaient retiré le plus bel objet de la maison.

Il n'y avait plus Baekhyun.

« C'est fade sans lui, hein ? » chuchota faiblement la mère de ce dernier comme si elle arrivait à cerner les pensées de Chanyeol.

« Oui… »

« Chanyeol… »

Elle déposa ses courses sur le comptoir de la cuisine et se tourna vers lui, lui adressant un sourire triste.

« Tu peux monter si tu veux. Baekhyun aurait sûrement adoré ça. »

Il fut sur le point de la remercier jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui tourna le dos et joignit ses mains sur ses lèvres roses.

« Je .. Merci. Je ferais vite. » hésita l'adolescent.

Chanyeol jeta un coup d'oeil à l'escalier qui s'étendait devant lui et déglutit. Baekhyun était peut-être en haut dans sa chambre, en train de regarder une émission de cuisine, qui sait ?

Il se pressa de grimper les marches en bois de celui-ci et ouvrit violemment la porte, une fois arrivé en haut.

**Rien**.

La pièce semblait inhabitée, et pourtant elle était propre comme un sou neuf. Chanyeol devina qu'ils devaient y faire régulièrement le ménage. Incroyablement déçu, il fit le tour de la chambre, comme s'il était question de sa première visite. Il s'attarda sur une photo d'eux dans un parc d'attraction. Prit à des tremblements insoutenables, il la retira du cadre et la fourra dans son porte-feuilles.

Ce n'était pas exactement du vol après tout.

Il hésita quelques secondes puis finit par s'asseoir sur le lit présent au coin de la pièce. Les draps sentaient le parfum pour hommes. Il y avait une odeur de Baekhyun là-dedans. Il avait la vague impression qu'il était là, à le scruter d'un air curieux en pensant " _Je suis là, pourquoi tu fais comme si je ne l'étais pas ? _".

Il voulait une trace de Baekhyun. Il en avait besoin. Son cœur le réclamait de la même façon qu'un enfant le ferait devant un beau jouet installé dans la vitrine d'une boutique de jouets.

Se redressant lentement, Chanyeol ouvrit le tiroir installé à côté du lit et le retira de sa table avant de le déposer sur ses genoux. Il retira chaque objet présent un par un, s'attardant parfois plus sur certains que d'autres, la gorge nouée.

《 Oh .. 》

Il connaissait la vie de Byun Baekhyun comme sa poche. Il savait quelles choses l'appartenait ou non. Et ce cahier en cuir noir ne lui disait rien du tout. Rattrapé par sa curiosité, il l'ouvrit et y lut, écrit d'une façon appliquée : " _Journal de Park Baekhyun_ "

Park.

Il avait marqué Park.

Et non Byun.

« J-Je dois y aller, aurevoir ! »

« Déjà ? » fit la mère de Baekkie en se retournant vivement.

Mais la porte venait tout juste de se refermer.

Courant comme un fou, Chanyeol se remémora les mots d'un livre qu'il n'aurait jamais dû lire.

_" Je m'appelle Byun Baekhyun. Mon nom de famille n'est pas Park mais j'espère de tout mon cœur qu'il le sera un jour. "_

Il s'était arrêté à là, n'en pouvant plus. Alors, Baekhyun l'aimait aussi ?

Chanyeol étouffa un sanglot, la pluie s'abattant violemment sur son corps. Essoufflé, il stoppa sa course folle et s'appuya contre un poteau. Il jeta un regard vers le journal qu'il tenait dans ses mains, et fut pris d'un élan de culpabilité.

Lui, Park Chanyeol, n'avait pas eu la chance de dire à Byun Baekhyun qu'il l'aimait.

Il le regrettait. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait le regretter.

• **Mars**

« Chanyeol, ça va ? Depuis quelques temps, t'es encore plus froid que quand… » Luhan baissa la tête, décidant qu'il était mieux de ne pas finir sa phrase.

« Ouais ça va. »

Le guitariste baissa les yeux vers son ami chinois et finit par le prendre dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé, mais j'arrive pas à sourire et à plaisanter comme avant… »

« Je comprends. » souffla Luhan d'une voix nostalgique. « Prends le temps qu'il faudra. »

Il hocha la tête, souriant à moitié et décrocha son corps de celui de son camarade de classe. Celui-ci repartit vers un élève qui lui demandait main forte sur un exercice de chinois. Chanyeol s'assied sur sa chaise, fixant le tableau d'un air sombre.

Tout ce qu'il dégageait depuis trois mois était obscur.

Il pensait qu'avec le temps ça serait allé : Baekhyun serait revenu à l'aide d'un miracle, et tout serait rentré dans l'ordre.

Mais non.

Plus les semaines défilaient et plus il se rendait compte. La réalité s'approchait dangereusement et lui soufflait la vérité à l'oreille.

Celle qu'il ne voulait accepter.

Le grand brun soupira. Il posa délicatement son front contre la surface de la table et commença à tirer ses cheveux.

Putain.

« Chanyeol, apprends-moi à jouer de la guitare ! »

L'interpellé soupira puis colla l'instrument à cordes contre la façade beige du mur.

« Baek', je t'ai déjà dit que je ne donne plus de cours. »

« Mais c'est pas pareil. Je suis Baekhyun moi. »

« Et alors ? »

Offusqué par sa demande, Baekhyun le toisa.

« Je suis ton meilleur ami. » rappela-t-il, agacé.

« Pourquoi tu veux apprendre à faire de la guitare ? » s'enquit Chanyeol, las.

« Parce que j'en ai envie ! » il s'exclama. « C'est classe. »

Chanyeol sourit, amusé. Mais Baekhyun était en colère.

« Tu as bien appris à Lay ! J'vois pas pourquoi ça te dérange pour moi ! »

« J'ai appris à Lay ça fait maintenant un an. »

« Tu lui as quand même appris ! »

Baekhyun avait l'impression d'être recalé. Lay avait eu une occasion que lui n'a pas pu saisir, ça l'énervait. Surtout que Chanyeol était concerné dans cette histoire.

« Baekhyun, tu serais pas jaloux là ? »

« Pourquoi je le serais ? »

Il avait tenté de contrôlé le ton de sa voix mais son inquiétude était trop puissante. Avait-il de quoi s'inquiéter ?

« Je sais pas, c'est à toi de me le dire. »

Il soupira de soulagement. Ça voulait dire qu'il n'y avait rien de plus, hein ?

« Je vais demander à quelqu'un d'autre de m'apprendre ! » s'écria Baek en sortant de la chambre du grand.

« Ça va abimer tes jolis mains ! »

« Ah ouais ? »

Baekhyun relâcha la poignée de la porte, et alla se coucher près de Chanyeol qui avait repris sa guitare.

« Ça ne vaut pas le coup alors. » conclut le petit coréen en fourrant son nez dans le cou du guitariste. « De toute façon, du moment où je t'ai avec moi, je pourrais entendre ce son. »

« Je joue bien, hein ? »

« Oui. J'espère que je pourrais t'entendre gratter ses cordes encore longtemps. »

Ressentant presque ce contact physique avec la personne qu'il aimait tant, Chanyeol posa sa main sur son cou, à l'exact endroit où l'os nasial de Baekhyun l'avait touché ce jour-là.

Une larme roula sur sa joue et s'écrasa contre la table. La réalité venait de la fouetter en plein cœur.

**Byun Baekhyun était mort, il n'allait pas revenir.**


	2. Chapter 2

• **April**

« Chanyeol. »

L'interpellé se retourna, réticent. Le sac pesant sur son dos courbé, il souhaitait juste rentrer chez lui et dormir. Il était 17 h 30 et les cours venaient de toucher à leur fin, alors il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester dans la classe à parler à un professeur qu'il venait de se coltiner deux heures pendant que ses amis quittaient le bâtiment, moqueurs.

« J'ai remarqué que la mort de Baekhyun t'attriste encore vraiment beaucoup… » déclara d'un ton hésitant l'instituteur de Sciences Physiques.

Ouah. Quelle bonne observation.

Chanyeol le toisa lentement avant de s'appuyer contre l'encadrement de la porte, impatient de pouvoir rentrer.

Debout près de son bureau, l'homme se sentant mal à l'aise par cette longue distance, décida de s'avancer.

« Tu devrais peut-être contacter une psychologue qui t'aiderait à passer ce cap. » il poursuivit en essuyant ses mains moites contre son jean. « Il y en a une dans l'établissement, près de la vie scolaire. »

Chanyeol parut ahuri. Ses poings se refermèrent sous la colère. De quoi se mêlait-il, d'abord ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'une stupide psychologue pour guérir ses blessures, c'en était presque agressif de lui avoir proposé ce genre d'aide. Une femme qu'il ne connaissait n'avait pas les moyens de lui retirer cette peine qui lui lacérait le corps.

« Ah oui ? Elle m'aiderait à passer ce cap ? » soupira-t-il finalement d'une voix faussement amusée.

L'adolescent tourna subitement la tête vers son professeur, l'expression du visage devenue effrayante.

« Elle arriverait à faire revenir Baekhyun ? » demanda-t-il bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Non, bien sûr que non mais… »

« Très bien. » le coupa-t-il. « Cette discussion ne nous mène à rien alors. Au revoir, monsieur. »

Chanyeol tourna les talons et se fit violence pour ne pas claquer la porte. D'un pas énervé, il prit le chemin pour rentrer à la maison.

Une psychologue ?

Il se mit à rire, doucement, les dents serrées. Son ton aurait pu glacer le soleil, tellement il était froid, sans pitié. Il n'était pas comme ça dans le passé.

Sauf que, avant il y avait Byun Baekhyun.

Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, beaucoup de choses avaient changées. Il s'était finalement rendu compte. Il avait prit la décision d'accepter la vérité : Baekhyun était **mort**.

Il pinça son nez qui commençait à le démanger et songea que cette phrase sonnait comme la plus triste au monde.

Chanyeol regardait tranquillement une émission de variétés dans le salon désert lorsque sa mère entra violemment. Il ne prit pas la peine de relever le menton et continua de fixer l'écran, en disant entre temps « _Baekhyun aurait sûrement adoré faire ça. Pas vrai, Baekkie ?_ » comme s'il était réellement présent dans la pièce.

Sa génitrice, énervée, prit la télécommande et éteignit la télévision d'un geste sec. Chanyeol décida enfin de la regarder et déclara d'un ton moqueur :

« C'est pas grave, je l'avais déjà vu. »

Madame Park inspira profondément. Ce garçon avait le don de la mettre dans sa colère la plus noire. Elle déposa l'objet rectangulaire sur la table où son fils avait installé ses pieds nus, puis le pria d'aller travailler.

« Okay. J'y vais dans deux minutes je t'ai dis. »

« Tu l'as dis il y a une heure. »

Voyant que le lycéen se contentait de fixer l'écran sans trace de vie, elle soupira.

« Chanyeol, tu ne réussiras jamais tes examens à ce train-là. »

« Je sais. »

« Pourquoi ne fais-tu rien, dans ce cas ? Si tu le sais très bien, tu devrais t'accrocher au lieu de gober les mouches ! »

« Maman, je l'ai vu mourir. » répondit-il quelques secondes après.

Surprise, madame Park s'approcha de son fils et lui caressa doucement la joue, toute colère évanouie. Parlait-il de cet accident de la nuit du 25 Décembre ? Elle sentit un frisson désagréable lui parcourir le long de l'échine. Chanyeol avait toujours refusé d'en parler, alors pourquoi maintenant ?

« T-Tu parles de Baekhyun, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Maman, je l'ai vu mourir. » répéta le jeune homme en essuyant maladroitement les larmes qui ne cessaient de tomber partout sur ses joues, et le regard tétanisé par ces visions qui refaisaient surface.

« Tu veux m'en parler ? »

Chanyeol hoqueta. Il avait encore cette impression qu'on lui écrasait le coeur et les poumons à la fois.

Tournant négativement la tête, il se leva et monta dans sa chambre.

Il tremblait. Il revoyait tous ces flashbacks effrayants comme l'œuvre d'une mauvaise plaisanterie. Il l'avait vu.

Il avait vu Byun Baekhyun mourir.

Et pourtant, il n'avait rien pu faire.

Soufflant péniblement, il prit l'ancien journal intime du petit brun et s'installa sur son bureau. Une fois la lumière allumée, il se mit à lire les mots qui étaient soigneusement écrits. Parfois, Baekhyun parlait de ce qu'il faisait au quotidien, et si ce n'était pas le cas, c'était lui, Park Chanyeol, qui avait l'honneur d'être inscrit sur ces pages abimées.

" _Aujourd'hui, j'ai encore demandé à Chanyeol de m'apprendre à jouer de la guitare. J'ai l'impression que c'est la centième fois qu'il me dit non. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi Lay et pas moi ? Je sais que ça ne veut rien dire, mais ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir blessé. Peut-être que Channie ne tient pas autant à moi que ce qu'il prétend ? Mais ça m'énerve. Réellement. Surtout lorsqu'on est en groupe, et qu'eux deux se mettent à parler musique. Je ne comprends rien, je ne peux même pas m'imiscer dans leur conversation. Je me sens abandonné. C'est terrifiant._ "

Chanyeol passa une main dans ses cheveux, rencontrant au passage son front transpirant. Baekhyun aurait dû le lui dire. Chacune de ces petites insatisfactions le tuait aujourd'hui, dans le présent. Il pensait que le petit brun était tout le temps heureux, mais à vu d'oeil ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait lui aussi ses faiblesses, sauf qu'il ne le montrait pas, même à lui, Park Chanyeol, son meilleur ami.

D'un geste vif, il tira un stylo noir de sa trousse ouverte, et se rendit à la dernière page où Baekhyun avait écrit. Il ne possédait le carnet que peu de temps avant sa mort, du fait qu'il y restait encore la moitié des feuilles.

S'appliquant et reproduisant du mieux qu'il pouvait l'écriture de la personne qu'il aimait, Chanyeol se mit à écrire.

" _Aujourd'hui, je suis allé chez Chanyeol. Nous avons regardé des émissions de variétés, et lorsque j'ai dû rentrer chez moi, il m'a enfin dit ces mots que j'attendais tant : « __**Je t'aime**__. »._ "

Des larmes retombèrent sur la feuille de papier froissé. Il se sentait lamentable là, à essayer tant bien que mal à redonner à Baekhyun une lueur de vie.

Assis sur l'une chaise de l'hôpital, les genoux tremblants, Chanyeol attendait les parents de Baekhyun. Il se préparait mentalement à les voir souffrir par sa faute, à devoir leur expliquer en détails tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il appréhendait. Il voulait juste mourir, passer sous terre ou disparaître tout simplement. Il ne voulait pas l'assumer, mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Après tout, tout était de sa faute.

« Ch-Chanyeol. Où est Baekhyun ? Est-il réellemment… ? Que s'est-il passé ? » retentit une voix peinée qui se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Les larmes n'arrêtant pas sortir de ses yeux, Chanyeol prit la main de madame Byun qui, comme à son habitude, était vêtue d'une façon très élégante. Le père du petit brun, quand à lui, semblait plus en colère qu'autre chose. Il força Chanyeol à lâcher sa femme, puis le tira par le col.

« Tout ça, c'est de ta faute Park Chanyeol. Je savais que Baekhyun n'aurait jamais dû te fréquenter. » cracha-t-il.

Chanyeol ressentit ces mots comme s'il était question de poignards qui s'enfonçaient et tournaient dans son ventre.

« J-Je suis désolé. » trembla-t-il non de peur, mais de culpabilité.

Rapidement, Monsieur Byun leva son poing et l'abatit sur l'oeil de l'adolescent. Émettant un cri de douleur, Chanyeol porta une main à l'endroit où la douleur était la plus ressentie.

« Ch-Chéri arrête ça… Ça ne changera rien, ce que tu es en train de faire. Et… Et Baekhyun n'appréciera pas ça non plus. »

« Il a tué notre fils ! » hurla l'homme en relâchant violemment le lycéen qui retomba lourdement sur le sol.

Des docteurs et infirmières arrivèrent afin de lui réclamer le silence et de lui prier de faire moins de bruit avant de lui proposer une quelconque aide.

Sur le sol glacial, pleurait un jeune garçon, les bras serrés autour de ses hanches, la chevelure sombre masquant toute expression de son visage déformé par la tristesse.

« Baek, je suis désolé bordel. » étaient les seuls phrases qui franchissaient la barrière de ses lèvres tremblantes.

• **May**

Chanyeol fixait le calendrier depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes maintenant. Son corps devenu faible depuis quelques mois tremblotait désagréablement.

Il relut la date qui était inscrite sur l'objet.

6 Mai 2014.

« Chanyeol, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Vas en cours ! » grogna la voix de sa mère qui passait dans le couloir.

« Ouais… »

Ce jour qu'il avait tant appréhendé depuis la mort de Baekhyun était finalement arrivé, et le pointait du doigt d'un air moqueur.

Lorsqu'il arriva au lycée, une troupe d'élèves se mit à le regarder de haut en bas, le plaignant de son malheur. Il les toisa et poursuivit son chemin, tentant de faire abstraction de toutes ces oeillades indiscrètes. Il avait l'impression qu'il retournait à son premier jour de cours après la mort de Baekhyun. Celui où tout le monde tentait d'être gentil avec lui alors que ces actions l'enfonçaient encore plus que s'ils l'insultaient. Franchement, qui avait besoin de pitié dans ce genre de situation ?

« Channie ! Tu te sens bien ? » murmura Luhan qui venait de se glisser à ses côtés.

« Ouais. » souffla le grand. « Je vais appeler Lay, je reviens. »

« D'accord. Je serais dans la classe, si tu me cherches. »

Chanyeol hocha la tête et composa le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur de son ami. Tandis que la sonnerie retentissait dans son téléphone à intervales réguliers, il se rendit aux toilettes qui se trouvaient être désertes à cette heure matinale.

Le second guitariste ne tarda pas à répondre et décrocha joyeusement.

« Channie ! Ça fait un bail. » s'écria-t-il.

Chanyeol l'imaginait en train de sautiller sur place, le sourire pendant aux lèvres.

« C'est vrai. » sourit ce dernier. « Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir appelé plus tôt, ces temps-ci c'est… compliqué. Depuis que t'as déménagé, c'est vraiment chiant, tu sais ? »

« M'en parle pas. J'aurais préféré finir l'année que me casser un mois après la rentrée. Mais je me sens bien ici, en Chine. »

« Tu m'étonnes, _tu es_ chinois, Yixing. »

Chanyeol émit un petit rire faussement joyeux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas appelé son ami par son véritable prénom. On le surnommait Lay en Corée, mais en Chine, c'était Yixing.

« Haha ! Alors ? T'as passé de bonnes vacances ? » enchaîna la chinois.

Chanyeol se tut. Lay était vraiment une âme fragile, lui dire que Baekhyun était mort pourrait lui faire beaucoup de mal, mais il avait besoin de son écoute.

« Lay, je vais pas passer par quatre chemins inutiles, hein. Baekhyun est mort sous mes yeux, le 25 Décembre. Ne crois pas à une mauvaise blague parce que ce n'est pas le cas… Depuis qu'il ne fait plus partie de ce monde, je te jure que j'ai l'impression d'errer comme un fantôme, Yixing. Je sais pas si tu comprends, mais je peux pas vivre sans Baekhyun. Je peux pas. J'essaye mais j'y arrive pas. C'est comme si mon âme était reliée à la sienne et que le fait qu'il puisse mourir m'avait tué, moi aussi, à mon tour. Je suis complètement détruit. Je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi attaché à lui. J'essaye chaque jour de le rendre vivant par son journal, des flash-backs ou n'importe quoi d'autres mais je me rends compte que ça ne change rien et qu'il reste mort. Je deviens fou ! J'ai besoin de Baekhyun. Je pourrais tout abandonner du moment où je pourrais l'avoir encore à mes côtés. Lay… » Chanyeol étouffa un sanglot. « Je veux Baekhyun. Je te l'ai jamais dis avant, mais la personne avec qui je voulais faire ma vie et être heureux c'était lui. Ouais, t'as bien entendu, Yixing. Moi, Park Chanyeol suis amoureux de Byun Baekhyun. »

" _Baekhyun t'aimait aussi. Il me le disait tout le temps. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit mort Channie. Je peux vraiment pas accepter ça. Comment on est censé accepté un décès ? _"

« Baekkie, comment t'arrives à te rendre aussi vivant juste par ta mort ? »

Parfois, Chanyeol voulait juste l'oublier. Puis il revoyait ces beaux traits, ce visage d'ange, ce sourire innocent… et il se disait que pour rien au monde il ne voulait tourner la page sur Byun Baekhyun.

Se mettant accroupi, il déposa délicatement un bouquet de roses qui prit place parmi d'autres. Le guitariste posa sa main fébrile contre la pierre tombale du cimetière.

Celle de Baekhyun.

C'en était trop pour lui, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû venir ici, mais il s'était senti obligé.

Le lycéen se releva maladroitement et souffla en entrant ses mains froides dans ses poches :

« Joyeux Anniversaire, petit ange. »

La pluie s'abattait contre eux, comme si Dieu pleurait également la mort de ce jeune garçon à la peau laiteuse, au visage parfait et aux cheveux noirs. Chanyeol n'eut aucune réaction durant tout l'enterrement. Il se disait seulement que tout ce qu'il vivait actuellement disparaîtrait le lendemain. Lorsque sa mère l'interrogea du regard, il se contenta de répondre :

« Baekhyun ne peut pas mourir. Tu sais, il m'a promis qu'on avait cent ans à vivre ensemble. Il m'a dit qu'il l'avait prédit grâce à ses dons divinatoires. Il a dit aussi qu'il allait mourir dans un grand huit, parce qu'il voulait que ses jours prennent fin au moment où il souriait comme un idiot. Il m'a promis qu'on vivrait heureux parce que vivre malheureux c'est mourir petit à petit selon lui. Et tu sais, Byun Baekhyun tient toujours ses promesses. »

Madame Park, les larmes aux yeux se força à ne pas sangloter au milieu de la cérémonie.

« Chanyeol… réalises-tu que Baekhyun est mort ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix affolée.

« Maman, il n'y a rien à réaliser. » des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues déjà trempées par la pluie. « Ce cauchemar est vraiment réaliste, hein ? Qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour m'en sortir…»

• **June**

« Mai est passé tellement vite. » remarqua Luhan d'un ton surpris.

« T'es chanceux. J'ai l'impression que le temps se ralentit de plus en plus. » grogna Chanyeol en posant son plateau sur une des tables du réfectoire. « En fait, j'ai même l'impression qu'il n'y a plus de temps du tout. »

Luhan le suivit en souriant tristement. Il but une gorgée d'eau fraîche, l'esprit embrouillé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider son ami à se sentir mieux, et ça l'embêtait considérablement.

« Monsieur Lee me gonfle toujours avec son histoire de psychologue. » souffla le plus grand en remuant le contenu de son assiette avec ses baguettes, ennuyé.

« J'y suis allé. »

Chanyeol leva des yeux surpris vers son ami chinois.

« Toi ? Chez un psy ? »

« Ma mère m'y a forcé. » se rattrapa le blond avec une mine boudeuse. « Mais sinon, ouais, ça m'a pas mal aidé. »

Chanyeol haussa les épaules tandis qu'un sourire fleurit son visage. Baekhyun avait horreur des psychologues, il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'ils étaient effrayants.

Comme s'il lisait dans son esprit, Luhan ajouta en riant faiblement :

« Elle n'était pas si horrible que ça. »

Et ils se sourirent.

« Je voudrais un chocolat chaud, s'il-vous-plaît. » demanda poliment Chanyeol en sortant son porte-feuilles.

Après avoir écouter le caissier du Starbuck lui énoncer le prix, Chanyeol ouvrit l'objet et y sortit un billet froissé.

En attendant sa commande, les coudes appuyés contre le comptoir, il commença à se distraire en maltraitant son porte-feuilles, arrachant le cuir usé. Après quelques minutes, ne trouvant plus cette occupation aussi drôle qu'au début, il s'apprêta à le refermer lorsqu'une photo attira son attention. Il la retira et l'observa avec plus d'attention, la poitrine serrée.

Une fois de plus, Baekhyun avait utilisé son stock d'aegyos afin de pouvoir se rendre pour la seconde fois de l'année à Disneyland. Le soleil tapait fort mais le petit brun était en pleine forme, excité comme une puce en voyant toutes ces attractions combler l'espace.

« Channie, je veux faire ça ! » se plaignit Baekhyun en tirant l'interpellé par le bras.

« Encore ? » rit Yixing, amusé

« Oui, encore. » répondit le petit coréen, hautain.

Il adorait Lay, ce garçon à l'Ouest de tout, mais le fait qu'il soit aussi proche de son Chanyeol le rendait fou de jalousie, bien qu'il avait conscience que ce dernier n'était pas un objet et ne lui appartenait donc pas.

« Aah, je sais pas trop Baekkie. Tu sais, ce genre de truc ne me va pas. » frissonna le plus grand en scrutant d'un oeil soucieux le grand huit qui s'étendait devant lui.

« Bah on le fera pas, je ne veux pas te rendre malade. » soupira-t-il en souriant.

Baekhyun tira Chanyeol par l'index vers les mascottes de Disney. Ce dernier se retint d'éclater de rire en entendant Baek demander à Luhan de leur prendre en photo avec la mascotte du célèbre Mickey.

« T'es pas sérieux là ? » s'esclaffa Chanyeol.

« Alleeeez. Je veux vraiment une avec toi ! »

« Baekkie, tu es vraiment le fan numéro un de Chanyeol. » se moqua le chinois aux bouclettes blondes, tout en se préparant à immortaliser le moment.

La mascotte de Mickey Mouse placée au centre, les tint tous les deux par les épaules, ce qui faisait rire Lay pour une raison inconnue. Et avant que Luhan ne puisse prendre la photo, Baekhyun attrapa secrètement la main du guitariste aux grandes oreilles derrière le dos de la souris.

« Un, deux, trois ! »

Ils se mirent à sourire, dévoilant leur dentition lorsque le flash leur fouetta les yeux. La personne déguisée en Mickey leur fit un signe de main avant de s'occuper d'autres visiteurs.

Voyant Baekhyun tituber en riant, Chanyeol s'approcha, inquiet, et posa son bras sur l'épaule de celui-ci en attendant des explications.

« Le flash m'a atteint. Je vois trouble. » ricanna Baekkie, qui avait la fâcheuse manie d'être toujours hilare pour un rien.

Apercevant un angle extrêmement mignon du petit brun, le guitariste le suivit dans ses rires et lui pinça rapidement les joues.

« Chanyeol… »

« Oui ? »

« Lorsque je mourrais, je voudrais être dans un grand huit avec pour dernière vue ce ciel bleu et les gens qui s'y amusent. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il sourit, et s'arrêta pour mieux observer l'énorme construction qui s'imposait au milieu du parc d'attraction.

« Parce que je sais d'avance qu'à ce moment précis, je serais en train de sourire comme un idiot. » répondit-il avant de se retourner vers son meilleur ami. « Mais je voudrais que tu sois avec moi. »

« Tu veux que je meurs avec toi ? » plaisanta Chanyeol, les bras croisés sur son ventre.

« Évidemment que non. » Baekhyun ricanna. « De toute manière, lorsque ça arrivera, tu ne pourras pas continuer à vivre sans moi. » plaisanta-t-il d'un ton taquin.

« Aish, ne parle pas de mort maintenant. En plus ma mère dit que ça porte malheur de parler de ce genre de trucs, crétin. »

« C'est des conneries tout ça. Si une chose doit arriver, elle arrivera. La poisse n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. » répliqua Baek en suivant son ami qui se dirigeait déjà vers leurs deux autres compagnons.

« Chanyeol, un de tes professeurs m'a appelé quand tu es sorti. » déclara Mr. Park en voyant son fils rentrer par l'entrée principale, un chocolat chaud en main.

« Monsieur Lee ? Le prof' de Sciences ? » devina celui-ci en s'approchant.

Comme à sa sale habitude, son père lisait un journal, assis, dans la salle à manger, un café se refroidissant sur la table devant lui. Chanyeol déposa délicatement sa timbale de chocolat chaud et prit place près de son géniteur.

« Il t'a dit quoi ? »

Monsieur Park rabaissa son journal sur ses genoux et lança un regard déçu à son enfant.

« Il m'a dit que tu devrais voir un psychologue qui t'aiderait à aller mieux et donc, à augmenter tes notes qui, au passage, ne sont pas brillantes du tout. » attaqua-t-il.

Chanyeol baissa les yeux vers le carrelage blanc. Ce fichu professeur n'avait pas fini de lui gâcher la vie, apparemment. De toute façon, il ne comptait pas passer son bac. Il savait d'avance qu'il devait redoubler l'année de terminale : aucune de ses notes n'atteignait la moyenne, et il ne comprenait jamais rien aux cours.

« Honnêtement, au début, je te soutenais quand ta mère t'engueulait, mais Channie… Baekhyun est mort, ça fait aujourd'hui 5 mois pile. Tu ne peux vraiment pas te ressaisir un peu ? C'est ton avenir qui est en jeu ! »

Chanyeol se sentait agressé, rabaissé. Il était d'accord sur le point qu'il ne faisait aucun effort pour sa scolarité, mais du fait qu'on parle si mal de la mort de Baekhyun. Comme s'il était question d'un véritable fardeau… Ça le rendait fou de rage.

Il se leva brusquement, manquant de faire tomber sa chaise. Surpris, le journal de Monsieur Park retomba sur le sol dans un bruit de battement d'ailes. Chanyeol fit rebondir son index contre la surface en verre de la table, le regard venimeux.

« C'est la dernière, mais la dernière fois que tu prononces le nom de Byun Baekhyun de cette façon. » cracha-t-il avant de tourner les talons, laissant son père dans la confusion.

Des pas retentirent derrière l'homme d'âge mûr qui se baissait afin de récupérer sa lecture.

« Tu as fais du mieux que tu pouvais, merci. » chuchota Madame Park en posant une main délicate sur l'épaule de son mari qui laissa échapper un soupir contrit.

Tout cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Sérieusement. À cause d'un stupide coup de fil, sa vie à basculée. Si le téléphone de Baekhyun était déchargé cette nuit-là, s'il avait eu la chance de ne pas répondre, il serait sans doute encore en vie au moment où il pensait. Chanyeol poussa un soupir de frustration. Il avait tellement pleuré au début de sa dépression que maintenant, les larmes lui venaient naturellement. Il sanglotait aussi facilement qu'un autre individu pouvait rire.

" _Tu veux que je meurs avec toi ? _"

" _**Evidemment que non.**_ "

Chanyeol passa ses deux mains sur son visage et tomba à genoux en repassant ces répliques dans sa tête.

" _De toute façon, si ça arrive un jour, tu ne pourras pas continuer de vivre sans moi. _"

Baekhyun était mort.

Il était enterré, pas loin d'ici, à Séoul.

Alors, pourquoi sa présence devenait de plus en plus forte ? C'était comme si Baekhyun était devenu encore plus vivant en mourant, il ne saurait l'expliquer avec des mots corrects ou des phrases qui avaient un minimum de sens.

« Chanyeol, je t'aime. »

Il aurait pu jurer l'avoir entendu. Cette voix qui ne retentissait que dans les vidéos prises dans le passé, ou dans ses rêves incontrôlables la nuit, s'était glissée là, dans la réalité. Un petit souffle qui était entré dans ses oreilles et avait caressé sa peau avant de s'en aller de la même façon discrète dont il était arrivé.

« Moi aussi, Baek. Je t'aime. »


End file.
